


Mission Possible

by agent_astronaut



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 15:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4924075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_astronaut/pseuds/agent_astronaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two new agents arrive in Iwatobi, but even with their help, will Makoto and Haru be able to discover who's putting their agency in danger- and will they be able to stop them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Possible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thestralrain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestralrain/gifts).



> Today is [Silvia's](http://garsils.tumblr.com/) birthday and what's a better way to celebrate than reading a crappy fic about your otp as secret agents?

There were two new spies in Iwatobi.

Makoto had been notified of their arrival a week before. Or to say it better, Makoto and Haru had both been notified but Haru was too busy doing nothing to check his e-mail (Makoto always did it, so there was no need for him to do it too). The notification in question was short, but concise. Two agents were being relocated in Iwatobi to help with the sudden growth in missions Makoto and Haru were experiencing. However, they were not to work together. The new agents from the Samezuka division were not nearly as experienced as the Iwatobi team, and they were only to take on a small share of their missions. Makoto and Haru were still the division's golden team, and this was just a temporary assignment to relieve them of some weight to allow them to focus on planning their upcoming major mission. After all, all other missions were just sidequests with little to no relevance to the agency's future. However, they still provided very needed money for the agency, and they had to be done. Makoto smiled. The agency had done the right thing, for once. He took a mental note to thank Captain Mikoshiba for the help, and he walked to the bath to tell Haru the good news.

"Haru, I'm coming in!" he said to the door, and walked inside to find his partner soaking in the bathtub in his swimsuit. Makoto stopped by the doorframe, and frowned. "How long have you been in there?"

"Not enough" he answered, sinking deeper in the water. 

"You're going to catch a cold" Makoto warned him, but when Haru didn't give any signs to be willing to move a muscle, he sighed and sat on the edge of the tub. "I just wanted to let you know that I just received a mail from the agency. It's not a new assignment" he quickly added, sensing Haru's annoyance at his words. "Quite the opposite, actually. Turns out they actually took our petitions into account, and they're assigning a new team to Iwatobi, two agents from the Samezuka division. They're supposed to take in some of our minor missions, so we have more time to focus on the major mission"

Haru huffed. "Took them long enough" he grunted, but he sounded relieved.

"I told you they would listen to us, sooner or later. True, there's only a month left to plan everything... But I think we can manage"

"I guess"

Makoto was interrupted by a beep of his wristwatch. "Whoops, I've got mail. Let me check... It's Samezuka. They've just sent us the personal information on the new agents. Let me get the laptop..."

"Can't you just see it on the watch" Haru frowned.

"Haru, you know I can't see with such a small print. If you want to see, just come out of the tub already"

Haru frowned, but Makoto heard him get out of the bathtub when he was turning on their computer. He came into the living room with a towel on his head and sat next to Makoto to wait for the reports to load.

"Why doesn't it load" Haru complained.

"Be patient"

"I don't want to be patient I want it to load"

"There it is" Makoto cheered when the reports appeared. "Agent Matsuoka and agent Yamazaki"

Haru wrinkled his nose "They look stupid" he stated.

Makoto giggled, and turned his attention back to the pictures. He couldn't say they looked stupid, at least not from the required head shot featured in the report. The two men were their age, Makoto observed, and while the black haired one looked angry and intimidating, the redhead, Matsuoka, one was pretty handsome. Makoto smiled. It would be fun, getting to know them. 

"Don't crush on the new agents, Makoto" Haru warned him.

Makoto looked at him with innocent eyes. "Whatever are you talking about?" he smiled

* * * *

There was a complication on the day of the new agents' arrival, so they couldn't go greet them at the airport like Makoto wanted to. Instead, him and Haru had to go to a party in a mansion in the outskirts of town, to do some spy work on some rich guy who'd been stealing a lot of money from the government. They got all the information they needed, and the police was able to arrest the guy at the height of the party, but Makoto was sulking the whole time. He couldn't believe they were forced to take on a job the very day the new agents were coming to town. Now, they would have to drive here on their own, or get a taxi, they'd think him and Haru were rude, maybe they'd even get lost on their way. It was a good thing that Makoto was so good at his job; otherwise, the thoughts would have distracted him from getting the job done. They didn't, though. He was a professional, that was why he kept his job. And even though he pouted more than usual, he did his job as always and ignored Haru rolling his eyes at his obvious sadness.

The job lasted more than they'd expected, and every hope Makoto had of saying hi to agents Matsuoka and Yamazaki that day was gone at 3 am when they were exiting the mansion to try and grab a taxi back home. That was why he was surprised to find a small black van where their taxi usually waited after missions, and even more surprised when he noticed a redhead hottie leaning on the side, chatting with a tall broad shouldered man. Makoto stopped dead in his tracks when he recognized them, making Haru halt next to him with a raised eyebrow. Makoto wanted to say something, but he couldn't, because at that moment, the redhead noticed them and his face lit up.

He reached them in three long strides, and with a toothy grin he said "Hi, I'm agent Matsuoka and my partner is agent Yamazaki. We're the new team from the Samezuka division. You must be agent Tachibana and agent Nanase, right?"

Seeing as Makoto was speechless, Haru answered. "That's us"

"We're here to pick you up" said the tall one, agent Yamazaki. "The agency told us your adress, so you don't need to worry about anything"

"How do we know you're not trying to kidnap us" Haru deadpanned.

"Hey Future Fish" he said in English, he agency's safewords. Haru nodded, and grabbing Makoto's sleeve to carry him forward, he sat in the copilot seat next to Yamazaki, while agent Matsuoka and Makoto sat in the back.

Yamazaki drove in silence for a while, neither him nor Haru feeling the need to make small talk. They didn't talk in the back for a while, either, but then Matsuoka turned to face him and said. "So, you're a quiet guy, are you?"

"What?" Makoto sputtered. "No, I'm not, it's just- I'm surprised, that's all"

"Surprised?"

"He's been sulking during the whole mission because he couldn't go greet you two at the airport" Haru answered. "He thought it was rude that we wouldn't say hi on your first day here"

"Haru!!" Makoto whined.

"He thought you'd get lost, too. Or kidnapped"

Makoto whimpered, and covered his face with his hands as agent Matsuoka let out a small chuckle."I see" he said. "Well then, you don't have to worry now. After all, you're seeing us now"

Makoto blushed deeper, but managed a small smile. "I guess I am" he said, meeting agent Matsouka's gaze. His eyes were of a light red, gentle and honest and Makoto felt his heart skip a beat.

They indulged in some small talk during the rest of the ride, and Makoto tried not to focus too much on the way his laugh flowed like pure water, or the way his eyes sparkled when he smiled. They made it home and Haru went inside with nothing more than a nod of acknowledgement.

"Thank you for giving us a ride, agent Matsuoka, agent Yamazaki" Makoto smiled. "And please excuse my partner, he's very tired today"

"No shit" grunted Yamazaki. "I can't believe they're making you work on Friday nights"

"It's not ideal, but it's all right" Makoto laughed. "Thank God now we have another team with which to share some of the missions"

"We're always happy to help" Rin smiled.

"Oh, by the way, agent Matsuoka, the agency isn't distributing the missions, so we should get together some time to do that."

"Sure, but there's no need to hurry. Tomorrow's your day off, isn't it? We could discuss it over coffee"

Agent Yamazaki rolled his eyes, and Makoto understood the connotations of that offer and blushed. "That would be nice" he admitted, smiling.

"Great!" agent Matsuoka beamed. "Then I'll see you tomorrow. I'll text you at your work address. Oh, and by the way, you can call me Rin"

"Then you can call me Makoto" he answered. 

Rin grinned. "See you tomorrow, then" he said, waving goodbye, and both him and Yamazaki left for their van again. Makoto stood in place for a few minutes, grinning like an idiot.

He had a date with the beautiful new agent assigned to Iwatobi.

His day could not go any better.

* * * *

There was a café in Iwatobi that Makoto absolutely adored. It was a lovely place, small but cozy, owned by a petit energetic blond by the name of Nagisa Hazuki, who had quickly grown to be good friends with Makoto. How couldn't he, when Makoto was one of his best customers. He saw Makoto every day, when he came into the café, either on his own or sometimes even with Haru. What he'd never seen was Makoto coming into the café with a date. So when the door opened and he entered, followed by a smiling red haired man, Nagisa's eyes widened in surprise.

"Good morning, Nagisa" Makoto smiled.

"Mako-chan, who's this?" he asked, leaning forward to examine the other man closer. Rin darted back in discomfort, and Makoto giggled.

"Nagisa, this is Rin Matsuoka. He just moved here to Iwatobi yesterday. He's- a friend" he answered. Nagisa noticed the pause before calling him a friend, and he raised an eyebrow.

"First day and you're already getting it, uh?"

"Excuse me?!" Rin blurted angrily, while Makoto whimpered, hiding his blush with his hands. 

Nagisa smirked. "You're cute. All right, I'll let you keep seducing Makoto"

"Nagisa, don't-" Makoto started, but he was interrupted by the clinking sound of the doorbell, and a smart looking guy in a lab coat entered the café. Nagisa squeaked.

"Rei-chan is here!" he announced, jumping up and down with excitement. "Mako-chan, you and Rin-chan can go ahead and sit down, I'll get Ai-chan to take your order"

"Rin-chan!?" Rin thundered, but Nagisa wasn't listening anymore. He turned to face Makoto and he just shrugged.

"Nagisa is Nagisa. Come, we should sit down like he said"

Rin followed Makoto into a table for two next to the window. After silver haired boy got their order, he turned and saw Nagisa pestering the scientist guy, who was pushing up his glasses uncomfortably.

"Is he always like that?" Rin asked, pointing at him. Makoto laughed.

"He's worse when Ryugazaki's around. He has a giant crush on him, unreciprocated, apparently. Though it's not like he's going to let that stop him"

"No, of course he wouldn't" Rin murmured. "Wait, did you say Ryugazaki? As in Rei Ryugazaki?"

Makoto nodded. "Prime suspect in the main mission, I know" he whispered.

Rin couldn't believe his ears. "I can't believe that dork is a criminal mastermind. Look at him, he's blushing"

Makoto shrugged. "It's still not confirmed, but all the evidence points to it. Still, I don't think this is the best place to discuss this" he muttered, looking around. The grey haired waiter, Nitori, was cleaning the table behind him.

Rin nodded. "You're right, I'm sorry"

He scolded himself mentally. Of course, he was in a public place, he couldn't just talk about the missions. Anybody could hear. He had to get used to working in the field.

Makoto must have sensed his discomfort because he quickly added "Don't worry about it"

"I know, I know... It's just frustrating, I've never worked in the field before and I want my first job to be perfect, so I hate it when I make a mistake" he grunted. I specially hate it when I make a mistake in front of the handsome experienced agent I'm working for, who I want to impress and end up fucking up in our first I-don't-know-if-it's a date, he didn't say.

"Everybody makes mistakes" hummed Makoto, taking a sip of his coffee. "That's how we learn" Then, he added "You could come over though, if you want to talk missions and stuff"

Rin looked at him wide-eyed, not believing his ears. Makoto was looking at him with a faint blush and a small smile that made Rin's heart do acrobatics in his chest.

"All right" he answered. "I'd like that"

* * * *

They didn't get much talking done in Makoto's apartment in the end. And it's not like they didn't mean to. Makoto opened the door of his empty apartment thinking of nothing but distributing the missions. Sure, maybe he wasn't thinking about work when Rin lifted his hoodie over his head, and he stretched his bare arms in front of him, but still. The point stood. Makoto told himself to stop ogling him and he moved towards the kitchen.

"You can make yourself at home" he said, and he heard Rin mutter "Sorry for intruding"

"Do you want anything to eat?" Makoto asked, opening the fridge. He didn't have that much to offer, actually, but he felt compelled to ask anyways. 

"No thank you, I'm good" Rin answered from the living room, and Makoto sighed in relief.

"All right, I'm just going to get the computer and then we can assign the missions and stuff"

Makoto grabbed his laptop from his bed and hurried back into the living room after fixing his hair a little bit on the mirror. They were going to work, yes, but that didn't mean he shouldn't look good in front of the new agent. Rin was standing in the living room when he entered, looking at the pictures in the shelf. Makoto left the laptop on the coffee table and went near Rin to see what he was looking at.

"Is this your family?" he asked, pointing at a picture of the twins. Makoto smiled with fondness.

"Yep, they're my siblings, Ren and Ran. I know it's against protocol for agents to have a picture of their families in display, but I couldn't help it"

Rin nodded. "I have a younger sister" he said. "She doesn't know I'm doing field work."

"My family thinks I'm an accountant" hummed Makoto, and Rin chuckled.

"I don't know why, but you don't look like you'd be good with numbers"

"Hey!" pouted Makoto, even though Rin was completely right, math had always been his least favourite subject.

"I'm sorry" he said, but he was still smiling, and Makoto was falling more and more in love with his smile.

Rin coughed after a moment of mutual staring. "Maybe we should sit down" he said, eyes diverting to the floor.

"Yeah" Makoto answered, his voice coming off squeakier than he'd intended.

They sat in the sofa and Makoto started turning on his computer, hoping Rin wouldn't notice his blushed cheeks.

"It's usually very slow, so it'll probably take a while" Makoto explained, his eyes focused on the computer.

"Ok"

Their knees were touching. Makoto felt warm and fuzzy all over.

"We'll be able to get to work as soon as it's on"

"All right"

Makoto could sense Rin close to him, but he dared not look. He dared not move.

"Makoto" Rin called, in a quiet voice. Makoto locked eyes with him. He was biting his lip, with his eyes focused on his.

"Yeah?" 

"Can I kiss you?"

Makoto's heart leaped. "God, yes" he whispered, and he leaned forward.

* * * *

Goodbye was awkward, as it usually was after a first kiss, and in their case a first make-out session. Makoto fidgeted at the door, overthinking how he should act (a handshake? A pat on the back?) but Rin leaned up to peck his lips and smirked.

"I'll see you later, I guess" he said, trying to keep cool, but he couldn't hide his rose-tinted cheeks. Makoto watched him leave with a smile on his lips, and a strange feeling in his heart. Makoto went back inside, and crashed in his bed trying to hide his grin in his pillow. He fell asleep quickly, happy and content, the fuzzy feeling inside him still present all through the night.

Makoto woke up with the vibration of his phone under his pillow, and he rubbed his eyes sleepily. He didn't know who could text him at his work phone, only Haru and the agency knew that number, so it was either Haru texting him (which was as likely as an apathetic Nagisa) or the agency was having an urgency that couldn't wait. Makoto rubbed his eyes and unlocked his phone, only to find a new message from an unknown sender, stating a simple "hi it's rin". Makoto smiled, even though he was still very sleepy.

"Hi" he texted back, and smiled at the screen, recalling the afternoon with fondness.

He didn't have to wait much for the reply. "We didn't make much talking after all yesterday" it read. Makoto hid his blush behind his phone, even though no one was there to see it. When he looked at the screen again, he realized he had a new message. "Let Sousuke and I take care of this week's side missions. Then you and Haru can focus on Ryugazaki"

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you that much"

The reply came soon "Don't worry. Consider this a thank you gift for yesterday"

"Then what should I do to thank you?"

"Another date would do for me"

Makoto grinned like an idiot, and wrote "I'd like that"

"Awesome" Rin wrote back, and Makoto held back a shriek of excitement.

They texted a while more, but it was soon time for Makoto to get to work. He quickly got dressed in some sweatpants and a T-shirt, and went into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He passed Haru on his way there, sitting in the living room sofa with his computer on his legs.

"Good morning, Haru" he chimed. His friend raised an eyebrow at him.

"You look particularly happy today" he pointed out.

"Do I? I guess I also feel particularly happy" he laughed. Haru frowned.

"I told you not to crush on the new agent. That also included not starting dating him"

Makoto shrugged, and sat besides him with a cup of hot coffee on his hands.

"And what about you?" he asked "You were out all day yesterday. Were you swimming the entire afternoon?"

"No" he answered, and then after a small silence, "I was with agent Yamazaki"

Makoto's eyes widened. Haru spent all day with the new agent. Did that mean...?

"It's not like you think" his friend added, reading his mind. "He told me he had some data on the main case and gave me some records on Ryugazaki. We compared theories."

Makoto stared at Haru for a while. Was that really his Haru, bonding with people he'd just met, maintaining conversations for more than 10 seconds? Something inside Makoto clicked.

"Haru, do you... do you like Sousuke?"

Haru wrinkled his nose. "No"

"I don't mean romantically" Makoto quickly added. "I know you're not into that. I mean, do you like him, as a person? As a potential friend?"

Haru thought about this, and then he huffed. "He's all right, I guess" he admited, even though he couldn't hide his blush. Makoto beamed. "We should probably start working" Haru added, averting the subject. "Somehow I don't think you got much done yesterday"

Makoto tried complaining but Haru didn't oblige.

"Fine" he sighed, and scooted closer to Haru. "What have we got?"

Haru opened a file in the computer. "Same as always. Someone's planning a heist on the base, we've been registering all sorts of google searches, and the IP comes from the bar, always during the times Ryugazaki's there. We know it's not Nagisa, we've already studied him. The only suspect left is Ryugazaki"

"Are we really sure it's him?" Makoto asked, and Haru nodded.

"99%"

"Nagisa's going to be heartbroken." Makoto frowned, and Haru shrugged.

"Their relationship is not as much of a problem as an unpleasant consequence. The mission comes first"

"I know, I know. But how do we know for sure? We can't arrest him without compelling evidence"

"He's planning something" Haru muttered. "Yamazaki's the one who realized. He's getting more and more nervous, and secretive. He's looking for bus tickets to Tokyo"

"That's where the base is" Makoto gasped.

"I know"

"So what do we do now"

Haru closed the laptop with a frown. "It's what you said. We don't have compelling evidence yet"

"So we just wait?" Makoto frowned.

Haru nodded reluctantly. "It's all we can do"

* * * *

"I don't like waiting" Makoto complained from where they were lying in Rin's couch, limbs tangled and Rin's hands stroking his hair gently.

"It's funny, you look like a patient guy" he smirked, and Makoto frowned at him. Rin laughed. "What?"

"You're always saying how I don't look like I could get angry, I don't look like I'd be good at math, I don't look like a patient guy" Makoto muttered. "I more than I look like"

Rin placed a kiss on the top of his head. "I know" he whispered. "That's why I like you so much"

Makoto laughed at this, and Rin's cheeks reddened. "What?"

"It's nothing. It's just- I can't believe you can say those things with a straight face."

"Shut up" Rin muttered, and Makoto smiled and leaned forward to kiss Rin.

"I must be going now, it's getting late" he said, and Rin frowned. "Haru must be wondering where I am"

"Fuck Haru" Rin snapped. "Stay some more, I'm not going to see you during the whole weekend"

"Oh, that's right, you have to go to Tokyo, the agency called, didn't it?"

Rin nodded gravely. "Everyone's worried, even Sousuke admits that the attack is imminent. So we have to guard the base until the threat has been eliminated"

"God, I can't wait for this mission to be over" Makoto sighed, but he leaned back in the couch, placing his head on top of Rin's chest again.

"So you'll stay?" Rin asked, hopeful.

"All right" he smiled. "But just for a little while"

Makoto walked out of Rin's place two hours later, having completely forgotten what "a little while" was.

* * * *

When Makoto entered the bar, Nagisa was sulking in the counter. He lit up a little when he saw him, but Makoto could sense something was wrong.

"Everything all right, Nagisa?" 

"I guess. I'm just bored" he sighed. "Ai-chan's on his free day, and I'm all alone here today"

Makoto knew that couldn't be all, but he didn't press the matter. "Well, I just came here to pay you a visit" he smiled. "Today's my free day too"

"Aww, Mako-chan is so nice! I thought you'd be spending the day with Rin-chan"

"He's in Tokyo, taking care of some business"

"Why did everyone chose today to go away to Tokyo" Nagisa whined. "First Ai-chan, then Rei-chan, and now Rin-chan too?"

Makoto's eyes widened. "What do you mean 'Rei-chan'" he asked, trying to sound calm.

"He's away, too. Said he had to take care of some business in Tokyo. But he'll come back soon, I hope"

"That's a pity" Makoto said, and then he quickly added. "Listen, Nagisa, I have to go. I'll see you later, ok?"

Nagisa pouted, but Makoto was out of the establishment before he could say anything. He ran through the city, all kinds of thoughts coming through his head. How could they have missed Ryugazaki leaving? After all, they were monitoring his every movement. How couldn't they have registered him buying the tickets? Then it clicked.

"HE DIDN'T BUY THEM ONLINE!" he cried, darting through their apartment door and startling Haru, who was cooking in his jammers.

"What are you talking ab-" he started, but Makoto grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him.

"Ryugazaki's in Tokyo!! He must have bought his tickets at the station and we didn't register it"

Haru's eyes widened. 

"Get in the car" he said, rushing into his room and exiting 5 seconds later, fully dressed. "We're going to Tokyo"

* * * *

Haru could drive fast when he wanted to. Makoto browsed his phone trying to find Ryugazaki's location while Haru passed cars in the highway. "Did you find him yet?" he asked. 

Makoto shook his head. "I'm tracking his phone but it's going very slowly. I don't think I have much mobile date left"

"Here, use mine" he said, throwing him his phone and focusing back on the highway. "Maybe if you hadn't used up all the internet texting Matsuoka..." he muttered under his breath, and Makoto blushed, but didn't answer. He was right, after all. Makoto used Haru's phone to track Ryugazaki's number. His location quickly appeared in the screen

"Got it!" he cried, and copied the address into the gps. He looked at the map and frowned. "The building is right next to the base. We have to stop him"

Haru nodded, and raised his speed. Maybe they'd get a speeding ticket, but that was not their main concern at the moment. They got to Tokyo in less than an hour, and Haru parked right behind the school building. Makoto handed Haru his phone back, and they darted out of the car in a hurry and entered the building through the back door.

"He's in the second floor" Haru called, and Makoto kicked open the fire stairs door. "Second room to the left" said Haru. 

Makoto ran there and put his ear on the door. Haru was right, someone was there. He nodded at Haru, got out his gun and lifted his leg to kick the door open, when someone stopped him by putting a hand to his mouth and pulling back at him. Makoto kicked the offender in the groin, immobilized him on the floor and pointed his gun at him. Makoto looked at the man who'd assaulted him and gasped audibly.

"Rin?" he cried, but his arms didn't move, his gun still pointing at his head.

His boyfriend groaned in pain. "Jesus Christ, Makoto, that hurt" he complained.

"What are you doing here?" Haru asked him, pointing at him too. "Why did you try to stop Makoto?"

Rin looked them straight in the eye. "Because he's not the one we're looking for"

"What do you mean?" he asked, but he was interrupted by a sound at the door behind them.

"There's no time now. We have to hide" Rin urged him.

Makoto reluctantly let him go, and the three of them hid in the fire exit. Makoto looked through a crack of the door, and saw Ryugazaki leaving the room with a briefcase in his hands. "He's getting away" he muttered. Haru glared at Rin. "You better have a good explanation for this"

"Listen, he's not the one you're looking for" he repeated. 

"How do you know that? And what are you doing here?"

"We've been following him, Sousuke and I. And he's not our target. All his plans, all his secrecy, they were all to get into this science fair!" Rin explained. 

Makoto blinked. "What?"

"He's never wanted to rob the agency. Not him. There was someone else. Someone who matched our descriptions. Someone who still used the café's ip for all their searches, someone who knew about our suspicions of Ryugazaki, and was willing to take advantage of them, of us"

"Someone who's going to use our distraction to attack today" whispered Haru, and something inside Makoto clicked.

"Nitori." he gasped.

"Who?" asked RIn and Haru at the same time.

Makoto faced them again. "It was Nitori! The waiter at Nagisa's bar! He was always on his phone when Ryugazaki came into the bar! He was always cleaning a table near me when I was doing any spy work there! And Nagisa told me he took a day off today to take care of some business in Tokyo! How could I have been so blind?" he cried.

"It's not your fault, Makoto" Rin comforted him. "He tricked us all. Now we just have to stop him"

"You didn't leave the base alone while you came here, did you?" Haru asked.

Rin frowned. "Of course I didn't, I'm not that stupid. I knew the attack was imminent, so I left Sousuke there"

"You idiot" Haru muttered. "What if he gets lost patrolling the halls?"

Rin paled. "Shit"

"Don't over react" Makoto said, trying to comfort them. "The base is pretty small, I don't think anybody could ever get lost there"

"You don't know Sousuke" Rin said gravelly, and Haru sighed.

"Follow me" he said, and ran up the stairs. Makoto and Rin did as they were told, and Haru led them to the girls' bathroom in the fifth floor. He made them get into the supplies closet, and once there, ignoring their weird looks, he opened a hidden door in the wall.

"Since when has there been a secret door there?" asked Makoto.

"Since always" Haru deadpanned. "Now come on, we have no time to lose"

The door led to the base's chemistry lab, which was completely empty. They went out in the hall and Haru turned to address them again. "We should split up to find Sousuke. You two get in the lift and go down to the ground floor. Start looking for him there. I'll start from here and work my way down. Whoever finds him first, texts the other"

Makoto nodded. He held Rin's hand and led him to the lift. once they were inside, he let him go, and let out all of his rage on him. "I can't believe you were spying on Ryugazaki without telling me"

Rin blinked. "Wait, what? Are you really angry?" he asked.

"It was our case. Haru and me. If you were going to get involved, you could have at least told us" Makoto scolded him.

Rin looked down in embarrassment. "Shit, you're right, Makoto. I'm sorry"

The elevator finally stopped. "We'll talk about this after we finish the mission" said Makoto. "Now let's focus on finding Sousuke"

They walked in silence, inspected every door, with no sign of Sousuke until the second floor, where they found an open door in the end of the hallway. They hurried there, and found a very confused Sousuke inside, inspecting the empty room.

"There you are!" cried Rin, relieved. "How did you end up here?"

Sousuke frowned. "I don't know. The cameras stopped working and I heard a noise. I don't even know where I am" he admitted.

"I'll tell you where you are!" a voice shouted from the ceiling, which fell and revealed two short men. They quickly got up, and one of them, a red haired boy with a big smirk, pointed at them in triumph. "You are just in my trap!"

The other guy, who was, after all, Nitori, the waiter, pointed at them with a gun which fired ropes at the three agents, which bonded them and made them unable to move. The red haired boy stepped forward and Makoto suddenly recognized him. 

"You're Momotarou! Chief Mikoshiba's younger brother!"

Momo beamed at being recognized. "So you have heard of me?"

"But... Why would you try to ruin your brother's company?" Makoto asked "It doesn't make sense!"

Momo wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Do you know what it is like, living under my brother's shadow? All my life, I have been compared to him. All my life, I've had to raise to everybody's expectations. Nobody cares what I want!" he pouted, and Makoto thought he resembled a little kid. "So I decided, if brother fails at everything in life, if all his life's work is ruined, maybe then people would stop expecting so much of me!"

"That makes no sense" Sousuke muttered, but Makoto ignored him, and addressed the waiter.

"And what about you, Nitori? I thought you were a good man!"

He raised his hands in defeat. "I am, really! I just really want to open my own restaurant, and Momo-kun promised me all the money we get out of this one"

"And soon you'll have it!" said Momo "Because in just one moment, I will go downstairs, press some buttons and steal all of this agency's money! My plan is perfect!"

"Perfect? Wait until Mikoshiba finds out about this!" Rin spat, but that just made Momo laugh.

"Wait until- oh, that's a good one. Didn't you listen to your friend? None of the cameras are working! My brother will never find out!"

"Oh really?" said someone at the door, and they all turned to see Haru with his phone in his hand, recording everything. He smirked. "Your brother's on the phone. He heard everything. Do you want to say hi now, or would you rather wait for him to come and get you with the police?"

Momo and Nitori gulped.

* * * *

Life was soon back to normal at Iwatobi café, except now there was a sign that read "waiter needed: now hiring" was visible next to the "open" sign at the door. Makoto watched Nagisa flirt with Rei over the counter, the latter showing off his newly acquired physics trophy and the former showering him with compliments. Makoto couldn't help but smile at the display. It wouldn't be long until the two started dating, he was sure of it. They would make a cute couple; after all, they already did. And speaking about couples... Makoto turned to face Rin again, who was still sulking in his chair, staring at his coffee. Makoto sighed, and put his hand on his. 

"I told you you were forgiven, you can stop sulking now" he smiled. 

"I know you forgave me, but it was still stupid of me not to tell you what I discovered about Ryugazaki. Things could have gone a lot better that way" 

"Maybe you're right" Makoto hummed. "But still, things went pretty well in the end, thanks to Haru. So there's no need to beat yourself up"

"You're too good for me" Rin smiled, and Makoto blushed.

"I'm just happy" he shrugged.

"Haappy? For what?"

"For so many things! First of all, we didn't die, the agency is still up and running, I got to keep my job, Haru's becoming good friends with Sousuke, and Mikishiba-san let the four of us work together as a team!"

Rin smiled. "You're too optimistic. Maybe we're awful as a team"

"Maybe" Makoto hummed. He squeezed Rin's hand and smiled. "But maybe we're not"

"You have the loveliest smile ever, have I ever told you that?" Rin sighed, and Makoto burst into laughter.

"You're such a sap" he managed to say between laughs.

"I know"

"Haru and Sousuke are going to hate us if they have to put up with this in work" he reminded him, but this just made Rin's smile grow wider.

"I know" he said, and leaned forward to kiss him, and whispered into his lips "But that just makes me want to do this more"

~ FIN ~

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [agent-astronaut](http://agent-astronaut.tumblr.com/)


End file.
